Ores
Layers The further you go down into the mine the more cumbersome and hard the stone gets. Here is a list of the top 9 layers. Chests This is the list of chests which are currently found in-game: Note: 'Before the Spanish update or the space update, there was a glitch where pets didn't affect ore values for the chests. '''List of ores ' This is the list of ores and layers ores are found in Runway Rumble's Mining Simulator. '''Space ores Ice: 30 coins Copper: 80 coins Silver: 160 coins Gold: 500 coins Quartz: 600 coins Iron: 300 coins Emerald: 550 coins Opals: 650 coins Ruby: 700 coins Lavastone: 10000 coins Hematite: 1,000 coins Sapphire: 1,250 coins Glowstone: 1,250 coins Diamonds: 2,500 coins Cherry Ruby: 2,500 coins Red Beryl: 3,000 coins Yellow Beryl: 5,000 coins Blue Beryl: 12,500 coins Uranium: 3,500 coins Platinum: 4,500 coins Krixanium: 5,000 coins Titanium: 6,000 coins (layer 6+)Red Rock: 6,500 coins (layer 7+)Amethyst: 8,800 coins (layer 8+)Zircon: 20,000 coins Dravite: 20,000 coins (layer 6+)Mythic Stone: 75,000 coins (layer 6+)Legendary Stone: 90,000 coins (layer 7+)Breadstone: 6,666 coins Candy Land (20 Coins)Icing: Found in layers 1+ (300 coins)Peppermint: Found in layers 2+ (650 coins)Skittles Ore: Found in layers 3+ (1000 coins)Jellybean Stone: Found in layers 3+ (2500 coins) Lollipop Ore: Found in layers 3+ (3000 coins) Gummy Bear Ore: Found in layers 3+ (1500 coins) Gummy Ore: Found in layers 4+ (5000 coins) Candy Fish Ore: Found in layers 5+ (12000 coins) Candy Floss Ore: Found in layers 5+ (50000 coins) Egg Candy Ore: Found in layers 5+ (25000 coins) Heart Candy" Found in layers 6+ 'Toy Land' (400 Coins) Plastic: Found in layers 1+ Tool: Any (1250 Coins) Blocky Ore: Found in layers 2+ Tool: Any (7000 coins) Gun Ore: Found in layers 2+ Tool: Basher It's hard to keep track, as all the prices are changing fast as well as all the tools in the game (right now the value of the tools is 2.5x more) Coin boosts (Runway Rumble's Mining Simulator) By rebirthing or equipping certain pets, you can increase the value of ores. List of pets with ore boosts: Narwhal - 1.25x Doggy - 1.45x Unicorn - 1.5x Angel - 1.85x Skeleton - 2x Drone - 2.25x Note: The pets above, when equipped, will increase the value of Stone from 2 coins to 3 coins per unit. When selling only Stone, you will receive the cash equivalent of triple the value of the amount of Stone in your Bag, instead of the usual double. It's most likely that the boosts are using separate lines to make new values. This was re-solved using grass, dirt and clay which make some interesting things with coin changes. Tip: A good way to make money is to pair the "C4" tool with one of the pets listed above. '''Tip: '''Another way to making good money is checking corners which some ores tend to peek out and you can mine them from a corner or a sliver of two stones in secret. '''Tip: '''You do not require having the coin boosting pet equipped while mining to get the boost. Switch to the pet right before you sell to get the boost, so you can use another pet while mining but just use these pets for boosts. Category:Runway Rumble content